


A Squirrel and Her Computer Think About Kissing

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Sonic Short Fic Collection [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Questioning, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: A cute piece I wrote instead of studying for finals.I can't concentrate. So: lesbian fluff I guess??Sally discovers that she may be in lesbians for her friend.





	A Squirrel and Her Computer Think About Kissing

Sally and Nicole thought about kissing. Not out loud though, not to each other. How would the other react to such a preposterous notion like that??  
  
They had been friends since Sally's early childhood. It would have been Nicole's childhood too, but sentient computers do not have the same aging process as that of regular lifeforms. None the less, Nicole had seemed to have aged with Sally as she grew up. Nicole explained to Sally that this was because of the accumulation of all her experiences that compiling new information and formed new neurological pathways and thus allowed her "grow" mentally as well as physically.  Sally had doubted those claims, and when she pressed her a bit more, the Lynx admitted that she just want to stay the same as Sally so that she could be her companion while she grew up.  
  
"Aww! That's sweet of you!" Sally said, hugging her friend with delight.  
"Oh your welcome Sally." Nicole said back, blushing ever so slightly.  
  
How could an artificial body like that even blush? Sally wondered.  
  
"Can I ask you something else?"  
"You just did Sally."  
"I mean about you."  
"As always Sally."  
"...Why exactly are you a 'girl' in your holo-form? I don't really think you have a gender as a computer based life form?"  
  
Sally had been curious about this for a while too. It intrigued her, knowing that her friend had chosen to be the way she was. It had been attractive to her for years now and possible even before she discovered she liked that sort of thing. Well, assuming that she liked girls...she was not certain that she did.  


* * *

It had started with Bunnie at first. They were good friends! And did everything together. It was on a day when they were swimming together and laughing that Sally had an epiphany. When Bunnie had come out of the water, her suit had stuck to her so tight, and she could see every curve and angle of her. For some reason, her heart had skipped a beat when she had seen it. She didn't understand it! She had seen her in the same suit for like two, three years now? Why was that happening now?  
  
She had gone to ask Nicole and the Holo-Lynx had smiled.

"It sound like, you like her." Nicole said.   
"Oh course I like her! She is my friend!" Sally answered.   
"Let me rephrase. According to a few books I have processed, it seems that you have developed "feelings" for Bunnie."  
"If you mean...oh....OOOHHHHHHH......you mean like....kissing her????"  
"Yes, among other things."  
"Wait! You don't mean like....?"  
"Yes Sally. THAT."  
"Oh. Wow. Uh...wait. But...she IS a girl though??? And I'm a girl...so....????"  
"Sally, I am a computer lifeform. This does not matter to me. As far as I understand it, gender has nothing to do with your feelings."  
"Oh. Well, hmm. I just didn't think that was....even....an option? Shit, forget Sonic and Antonie, can I go after Bunnie?! HAHAHA!"

Sally laughed nervously, trying to make a joke about it. Nicole seems unfazed.  
  
"Yes Sally. If that is how you feel. You should ask her on a...let me see if I have this right...a 'date'? "  
"What. Me and Bunnie? On a date? With like...kissing and stuff????"  
"Yes Sally."  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh........shit. Nicole.....I don't know.....if I could do that. I don't know if Bunnie could do that either!"  
"Just ask her first before you decide all of this for her."  
"How would I do that? 'Oh hey Bun-Bun! Nice swim today! Btw your ass looked smoking hot and I just found out I'm totally gay for you, want get something to eat?' Like that?!?!"  
"You could stand to be a bit more tactful."  
"But I don't know if I really....'like' her like her??? Maybe just...I don't know."  
"How about this. I'll come with you and act as an interpreter to your inner feelings."  
"What? No! That sounds really dumb and will make me look like a total chump leaning on you to ask her out."  
"So you _*do*_ want to ask her out?"  
"URRGGGGGG!!"  
"I'll take that as a yes. Come along Sally, Bunnie is waiting for you."  


And so, for about two years, Sally and Bunnie had been in a relationship together. It had been interesting, they would both come to view this time together as their "experimental" time in their youth. Overall, it had been a health relationship for them both and fun too. But both agreed that they were happier just being friends and besides, Sally had reservations about it from the start. She discovered that her feelings had been desire for the robotic rabbit, not love. Bunnie Rabbot was a hot mobian and now Sally would only occasionally stare at her friend without understanding why. Nicole speculated that must mean that Sally, and Bunnie too once her love for Antione was wll established, that she was probably "bi", whatenver that meant.  
  
"Likes both boys and girls." Nicole told her.  
"Oh! Damn...I'm I bi??" Sally asked, confused.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"OK, Bunnie was as hot as hell don't get me wrong. But Sonic...he's like...really good looking as well?? So...can I just not make up my mind here??"  
"Your bi Sally, bi "as fuck" it would seem."  
"Wow, uh when did you start cursing Nicole?"  
"Oh, Shadow gave me the "The Large Book of Swear Words" as a thank you for bailing him out of that digital realm. It has some...interesting lexicon I can tell you."  
"Well...that was...nice of him??"  
"It sure "damn" was."  
"OK...maybe we should...clean out that memory bank in the name of public decency.."  
"Aww, why the "fuck" do we need to do "shit" like that for my "god damn" good ""bitch."" "  
"...OK, you're fucking with me aren't you?"  
"...Yeah I was. :D I won't swear in front of your parent Sal."  
"Thank you."  


* * *

"To tell the truth...I only picked being a girl because I wanted to be like you Sal." Nicole told her.   
"Like me?" asked Sally.   
"Yes, like you: smoking hot."  
"...really?"  
"I'm a computer. I have calculated that you are, with a 0.00000000069 percent chance of error, undeniably, god damn sexy as hell."  
"...Are you...flirting with me Nicole???"  
"What? Only took you ten years? Yes Sally, I am."  
  
Sally blinked at her holo-friend with a stupefied look on her face.  
Nicole rolled over in the grass, looking at her upside down. Her small smile didn't change, Sally would not have know that Nicole had just said something that life changing to her if she hadn't heard it with her own ears.  
  
"Wait...so...uhhhh..." Sally stuttered.   
  
Wow, OK never mind. She was evidently far too gay to function at this particular moment. She swallowed hard, trying to gather all her internal thoughts.  
  
"You like me then??"  
"Yes Sally. I like you a whole lot."  
"Like..."like" like me or...?"  
"Yes. With your finger quotes and everything. I ""like"" like you and I wanted to let you know that."  
  
Nicole flipped back over and sat up, looking Sally dead in the eye before looking down at the grass. Sally had not seen her friend so uncomfortable and maybe...a little afraid?  
  
"Sally, can you answer one of my questions?" Nicole asked.   
"Sure. That was one right there."  
"About you smart ass."  
"Alright, shoot."  
"Do... _*you*_ "like" like me?"  
  
Sally thought back to their shared past, all that time together. The loss, the triumphs, that stupid things that they had done together. All of that culminated into an emotion that Sally only now began to understand what she been feeling all this time for her Lynx.  
  
"No Nicole. I don't."  
  
Nicole's shoulders slump and her head drooped, her face twisting to one of disappointment, shame, and sadness.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, I just thought that..."  
  
Nicole was interrupted as Sally's hands snap to hers. Nicole startled, looked up into Sally's face and she saw a glow there that she could not ever remember seeing on her friends face before.  
  
"I don't "like" you idiot. I LOVE you. Very much so, as it happens."  
  
Nicole blinked several times her processors suddenly sagging under this new piece of information to compile. It took several micro-seconds, an eternity for a computer AI such as herself, then the meaning finally came to her. Nicole's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh. :O "  
  
Sally and Nicole thought about kissing. Not out loud though, not to each other. How would the other react to such a preposterous notion?  
  
Sally leaned in, closing the distance between herself and her friend, she was intent to find out.  

**Author's Note:**

> This turn out way cuter then I intended. I don't feel like changing anything. This will probably be a one shot.


End file.
